


when you love someone

by 512bum (thebestthingthathappenedsinceslicedbread)



Category: GOT7, JJ Project, K-pop
Genre: Bad Poetry, Canon Compliant, Domestic Im Jaebum | JB/Park Jinyoung | Jr., Drabble, Established Im Jaebum | JB/Park Jinyoung | Jr., Falling In Love, Fluff, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Idols, Inspired by Poetry, Look man, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Not Beta Read, Park Jinyoung | Jr.-centric, Purple Prose, Soft Im Jaebum | JB, i was feeling soft ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 08:04:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15837162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebestthingthathappenedsinceslicedbread/pseuds/512bum
Summary: Jaebum could spend eternity here with Jinyoung, the world just outside these four corners.





	when you love someone

**Author's Note:**

> unbeta'd and idk what this is??? just please enjoy soft jaebum w soft jinyoung
> 
> (title from day6's song with the same name)

Jaebum is a pretty ambitious person. He has dreams—big dreams—and always have dreamed for way more than what his small town had to offer. Now he's in Seoul, living _out_ his dream, but he still wants more. He knows he does, deep down inside his heart. He can tell that this still isn't enough. And he does plan to act out on those things, really. He does.

But right now, with Jinyoung's head on his lap, him carding his fingers through his soft, dark locks with Jinyoung letting out an occasional hum as he flips through the poetry book that Jaebum picked up for him last week—it's perfect. It's just them and their world, right here in their little dorm room. Nothing exists outside, it's just. It's just them, Jinyoung and Jaebum. It's just Jinyoung, who looks ethereal with the retreating sunlight filtering through their curtains, making him glow like some sort of deity. He is, Jaebum thinks. He must be.

Jaebum's eyes trail down his face, admiring the arch of his nose, the curve of his lips. He admires his eyelashes fluttering as Jinyoung blinks, in the way he's completely unguarded, as if he isn't bothered with Jaebum knowing his emotions, all his flaws. He stares at Jinyoung's blemishes, ones that the fans have no idea about, ones that the stylist noonas always cover up. It's beautiful.

 _He's_ beautiful.

The thought takes his breath away for a moment. He's no stranger to the knowledge that Jinyoung is beautiful. His fans, their wonderful fans, always take time to remind him, and even the people inside the industry tell him so. It's just that he can't help but be in shock every time at exactly _how_ beautiful Jinyoung is.

Soft but sharp. Determined but caring. Spit-fire mouth over a heart too concerned.

Overwhelmed by a sudden wave of affection, he feels the need to wrap Jinyoung up and protect him from all the pain in the world, but he settles for caressing his cheeks instead.

"I love you," Jaebum whispers. Jinyoung looks at him for the first time. He had paused in reading the book and opted to gaze upon his—well, really, his and Jaebum's, with the amount of times he chose to sleep in there compared to his and Jackson's—room. All the trinkets placed on the bookshelves where the books should be and all the books on the tables where the trinkets should be. Picture frames. A stray boxer laying on the floor. A succulent by the window. This room feels like a testimony of some sort, Jinyoung thinks. About what, he doesn't know.

He stares at him strangely. "I love you too," He says, almost offhandedly, instinctively, as if that's the only natural response in his mind, never anything else. It is, in a way. "Where is all this coming from?"

Jaebum merely shakes his head. It was nothing. "You're beautiful."

By now the sun had already set, and the moon was slowly rising above their heads, on a sky they couldn't see. Jinyoung's face was mostly lit by the lamppost on the street, his face a mix of whites and blacks and blues. His ears tinges pink. They could, very easily, turn on the lamplight that sat beside the bed, where they lay. But they didn't. Moving seemed too much of a task today. It's just Jinyoung and Jaebum, the setting sun and the glowing stars, on this day, on this night.

Jinyoung smiles, all soft and fond, and gets up on his knees. He settles himself on Jaebum's lap, legs spread wide, eyes burning straight through him in the best way. Like a warm fire, Jaebum thinks, in the middle of night, as he licks his lips. Jinyoung winds his arms around his neck and toys with the hair, pushing and pulling and tugging. His eyes are crinkling and Jaebum is endeared.

His hands find themselves on top of Jinyoung's thighs, kneading the soft flesh as Jinyoung lets out breathy exhales. Their lips find each other not long after, so incredibly slow, but neither of them are in a hurry.

They have all the time in their own little world, isolated from all the problems, the responsibilities, the glory, the fame that existed outside their room. Jinyoung's tongue licks inside his mouth and Jaebum loses his train of thought.

They pull apart after a few minutes, gasping but content. Their foreheads touch each other as they lay against one another, and Jaebum cannot be blamed when he kisses Jinyoung again, not when he looked so beautiful, with his hair ruffled and lips so full.

This time it's Jaebum who smiles, wide and uninhibited, and Jinyoung falls a little more. He closes his eyes and breathes in the moment, the night air from the open window cooling his now-heated skin. This must be love, Jinyoung thinks. He feels like he could spend forever here, with the moon up on their heads, wrapped up with Jaebum, the sound of their soft breathing the only noise in the room—in their own little world. He pulls back but stays where he sat and opens his eyes, only to find Jaebum catching his gaze immediately. He's _beautiful,_  all brown eyes, firm body, warm smiles. Sharp jaw, soft heart.

Jaebum brings up a hand and brushes a stray hair away from Jinyoung's eye. He cups Jinyoung's cheek, the other leaning on his hand.

Jaebum never wants to let him go.

"Be mine." Jaebum says. Pleads, inside his heart. Jaebum always had big dreams, always wanted for _more_ and _more_  and _more_ even though he didn't really _need_ it. But this, Jaebum thinks—Jaebum _knows_ —he needs this. He needs Jinyoung. He can feel it thrumming under his skin, electricity flowing in his veins like a pleasant buzz. He can feel it, somewhere deep inside him.

"Aren't I already?" Jinyoung laughs softly at him, breathy and wonderful. He goes in for a kiss and Jaebum can't help but smile.

Their teeth clack against each other but it's the best kiss he's ever had.

The room is bathed in darkness, the solitary light coming from outside filtering through the curtains so only a soft haze makes it through. They're in their own little world, Jinyoung and Jaebum, and he forgets everything outside. It's just him and his Jinyoung, the stars and the moon, and he wonders how he could have dreamed of anything more.

**Author's Note:**

> I actually listened to no police by doja cat while I wrote this but the lyrics don't fit so. (btw I recommend both songs, they're lovely) 
> 
> tysm for reading! <3<3


End file.
